


I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bashful Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Prompt for tumblr @dadrunkwriting - Cullen X Trevelyan pairing- Romance /fluff/ early romance/ SFW





	

**Author's Note:**

> Series of separate short one off fics based on tumblr prompts.

It had been a long night. Trying to keep his senses sharp Cullen had not drunk nearly as much as he’d have liked to get through it. The only thing which brought a scrap of joy to him as he stood surrounded by nobility at the Winter palace was Annabel Trevelyan.  
She was truly stunning in a deep maroon dress trimmed with black lace which somehow shimmered in the light. Not mention how it hugged her body. Maker…

Blinking he was brought back to the present by some Orlesian touching his arm. They seemed to have no idea about personal boundaries. As casually as possible he shifted and attempted to answer a question about the wine that he’d never heard.  
“Err…yes…I suppose so…” he tries to re-focus but catches Trevelyan pass by. His eyes are drawn to her as she laughs at some joke Dorian has made. Her slight bend and giggle, exaggerate her curves and he can’t help but tilt his head slightly, to examine her closely as she goes.  
Swallowing hard he forces himself to look away. “Excuse me,” he states to the noble, pushing past, not caring one ounce that he is being ‘rude’.  
He needs some air. Stepping out into the gardens he scowls when he finds its almost as busy as inside. He stalks the outer edge until he eventually finds a quiet relatively dark corner to breathe.

When a hand traces down his back he can’t help but sigh heavily. It seemed there was no escape. He was so weary - was it too much to ask for a few moments of peace?  
“What now?” he growls.  
“You look like you needed this.”  
Recognising Trevelyan’s voice his heart pauses in his chest. He turns to see her, wearing a warm smile and holding out a sparkling wine. Its still fairly early on in their relationship and her mere presence always sent his nerves buzzing.  
“Inquisitor…I…I did know it was you,” he gives a fleeting smile, gratefully accepting the drink. “You may be right…Thank you.”  
“You know,” she says leaning in a little closer. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
Spitting his wine, he gasps. “What?!”   
She nudges him with a crafty smile. “It’s ok,” her blue eyes look up to him and his stomach flips.  
“I like it,” she whispers, reaching up to kiss him gently.  
“Oh…” he can’t help raising a half smile and return the kiss, resting one hand on her waist. “In that case, I guess I’ll carry on.”


End file.
